


Unexpected Change

by UselessTa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessTa/pseuds/UselessTa
Summary: Tig has to take care of something and that something is you. We all know how Tig gets and this is one of those times.Lemon/Sex/Rape





	Unexpected Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of new to watching Sons of Anarchy ((aka 5th ish season) aka not really). Hopefully everything in the story is okay with Tig's actions.

“Can you do a favor for me?” Clay questioned.

Tig got up from the bar, “Ya, what is it?”

Clay put his arm around Tig and whispered into his ear. “Take the suburban to your house. There is someone you need to hide out there. Can you do that for me?”

“Ya, sure thing. I can do that.” Tig started to leave the clubhouse.

“Oh, before I forget you need to tie them up to something.” 

“Okay, I will.” Tig walked out to the car. 

As Tig walked he thought to himself, “Why would I need to do something like that. Is this person so much of a threat.” Tig looked through the back window and saw a body bag. He got in the car and drove off to his house. 

___________

Tig drug the body bag up to the attic, “Why is this so light. This better not be a kid,” he thought to himself. 

Then he put the bag in the middle of the room by a pillar. Tig kneeled down and unzipped the bag. He was shocked there was a woman. She was practically naked, only in underwear and rope tying her hands. She had bruises and cut all over her body. He moved her from the bag and Tig felt his pants tightening. He rubbed his hands down her sides and then to her hips. Her skin was soft to the touch, “No, stop. I should not be doing this.” Tig thought to himself as he saw her two black eyes and cut lip. He pulled away and went downstairs to get a blanket and handcuffs. 

Tig cut off the rope and cuffed one of her hands to a ring in the poll. He placed her head on a pillow and draped the blanket over her battered body. 

___________

“What the fuck was that all about?” Tig barged into the clubhouse, coming up to Clay.

“What are you talking about?”

“That fuckin’ girl. Why did you make me take her?”

Clay pulled Tig closer, “I thought it was a good idea knowing what you would want to do to her.” He said with a smile.

“Why did you beat her up?”

“You can’t just drop it?” Clay’s smile went away and came a rough tone. “She's a rat. She deserved it. You can do whatever to her, she doesn't matter anymore.” Clay left Tig standing by the bar. 

Tig went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor. He sat down on the couch and started drinking it down in anger. 

It was almost midnight when Tig decided to go home. He finished the whole bottle and his dick was now stiff in his pants. 

The vibrations of his bike did not help, his dick was now fully hard in his pants. He fumbled with his keys to open the door. When he remembered that he had a girl in his house. He smiled to himself as he walked up to the attic. 

Tig opened the door to find the girl in the same position. He stumbles into the room with a thud and she jumped from the sudden movement. He walked over to her body to see her looking at him as he came into view 

“Who is this,” I thought to myself. Looking over the man I saw him wearing a leather jacket. “Oh no. Not these bikers again.”

Tig’s dick twitched in his pants and he kneed down straddling her body. As he sat on me I could feel his dick print at my stomach. He bent his head down and shoved his lips to mine. Then he yanked my mouth open and stuffed his tongue in. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. As he kissed me he ripped the blanket and my underwear away from me.

Tig slightly hesitated to rub his hands down her bruised body. Then his hands made it down to her legs and he split her legs open for him to put his knees in between her. He guided his cock to her pussy and started bucking his hips at a fast pace. She tightened her legs around him in pain and tried to push him away with her free hand. He wrapped his hand around her throat to keep her from moving too much. She swung her fist at his face, he moaned in pain and then he slowed his pace. “Shit,” Tig thought, “She’s too dry to keep going like this.” He pulled out of her and dipped his head down to her crotch. 

He attacked her pussy with his tongue. Swiping his tongue over her clit repeatedly. He heard a muffled moan and he looked up to see the girl biting her knuckle and her face was turning bright red. Tig removed her hand from her mouth and brought it over to his head. She gripped his hair and pushed his face back down into her pussy. He was devouring her pussy till she was a moaning mess, “Please,” she whispered. Tig smiled against her pussy and gave one last hard lick. 

Tig took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the girl’s other hand. He kneeled in between her legs and pick up her body in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grabbed a fist full of his hair again and plastered her lips on his. 

Tig eased her back on his cock as he grabbed her ass to lift her up and down. He rubbed his thumb against her clit and began to buck his hips into her. She moaned against his lips with the added stimulation. Tig slammed her down on his dick. She tightened her thighs around his waist and bit Tig's neck to quiet her moans of pleasure as she came against him. 

Tig laid her back down and pushed her knees to the ground by her head. Then he smashed his hips into her repeatedly. He moaned deeply and thrust his hips into her one last time, releasing his seed deep in her. Tig breathed heavily as he slowly pulled out of her and put her legs back down. He stood back up and placed the blanket back over her body. 

Tig zipped up his pants and left the attic going downstairs. It was nearly three in the morning when he laid down in his bed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding another chapter but I don't know.


End file.
